The present invention relates to a method for manufacturing a costume and to the costume thereby manufactured. More specifically, the present invention relates to a method for the manufacture of costumes having semi-rigid or rigid fabric components, and to the manufactured costume itself having a semi-rigid of rigid costume component sewn to other fabric components to form a complete costume. In the preferred embodiment, the semi-rigid costume component provides a small child with a costume having an upper torso area which appears, three dimensionally, to be extremely well-developed. This enables the child to more realistically masquerade as a superhero.
Many holidays, occasions and parties are celebrated throughout the world in which costumes play a significant and important role. In the United States Halloween is perhaps the most notable example. Each year on the 31 st of October, children dress up as their favorite action heros, as famous historical figures, and as storybook characters.
Similarly, in other countries and cultures, numerous other costume-oriented holidays are equally significant. In Brazil, for example, the celebration of Mardi Gras is accompanied by lavish decorative costumes worn by young and old alike. In China, the Chinese New Year is a popular event, featuring brightly colored costumes. Likewise, in Israel and other Jewish communities, the Jewish holiday of Purim is a festive celebration in which many wear costumes as part of the festivities of the holiday.
Even during other times of the year, costumes are significant. Many adults hold costume/masquerade parties from time to time, to which they invite friends, relatives and acquaintances. They attend dressed in costumes. Consequently, costumes are a popular form of clothing around the world. Wearing a distinct and unusual costume, allowing the wearer to more accurately masquerade or portray the character of the costume, is very important. Thus, a non-muscled or physically unfit individual or small child, if provided with a realistic three dimensional upper torso, apparently muscle toned, is highly regarded and desirably sought.
Many different types of costumes exist, and are prevalent in the art. Some of these costumes are made of cloth. Other costumes are currently made of plastic, or other similar synthetic materials. Plastic component costumes have the advantage that they can be made from molded elements. However, it has traditionally been difficult to integrate plastic portions into a cloth or fabric costume using traditional sewing techniques, since the plastic component is too hard to be penetrated by the needle and if penetrated, the plastic, necessarily thinly manufactured, often rips. On the other hand, the fabric of cloth costumes, while easy to sew, is too flexible and supple for certain three-dimensional effects, types of costume, or applications. Fabric with printing thereon, intended to provide the viewer with a three-dimensional appearance, is not always realistic.
Accordingly, there is a need in the art for a costume primarily made of cloth, having rigid or semi-rigid fabric body elements to simulate three dimensional costume components. There is also a need in the art for a method of manufacturing a costume which is easy, inexpensive, and allows rigid fabric-based body elements to be sewn together with traditional cloth to form a novel costume and effect. There is also a need in the art for an improved and attractive costume having a semi-rigid fabric construction as one of its costume components. This provides a realistic three-dimensional appearance for a costume, a very desirable feature for masquerading.
An object of the present invention is to provide a costume with a rigid or semi-rigid component.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a costume with semi-rigid fabric components that can be attached by sewing to ordinary fabric or cloth.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a costume with a molded fabric component.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a cloth or fabric costume with fabric-covered body components that retain a rigid, semi-rigid or three-dimensional shape.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a cloth or fabric-covered costume which has enlarged, semi-rigid of three-dimensional muscle-like features.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a cloth or fabric-covered costume having a semi-rigid fabric-covered torso portion of well-developed three-dimensional muscular shape.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a method for manufacturing a fabric-based costume with a fabric-covered rigid or semi-rigid shape incorporated therein.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a method for manufacturing a costume in which rigid or semi-rigid fabric components can be attached, by sewing, to ordinary fabric or cloth.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a method for manufacturing a costume out of fabric, which has portions having a semi-rigid, three-dimensional, muscle-like appearance.